Bodyguard
by missarcobaleno13
Summary: Takes place in Episode 3 of the anime. Gourry complains as Lina leaves him to finish off the enemies by himself. It's just a "behind-the-scenes" look into this part of the episode.


Bodyguard

Disclaimer:The Slayers (characters, etc. including the dialogue here) are not mine. It's not really a proper fic, but a bit of a "behind-the-scenes" at this part of the anime (Episode 3). I just thought it would be fun to flesh it out a bit more when I re-watched the episode.

 _Some mysterious guys show up wanting Lina's loot. Clearly it's not safe for her to travel by herself, despite having that overkill dragon what's-it-called spell in her arsenal. She is a smart girl, and can handle herself, but she is still a little girl. I told her I'd get her to Atlas city, and I will. It's my duty to protect her._ These were the thoughts running through Gourry's head the night after two suspicious-looking men, one that looked like a human rock and the other a mummy, paid Lina and him a visit.

The next day they were to continue their journey, trying to figure out which article their enemy wanted. Lina was right about the ambush taking place in the forest. The enemy sent a bunch of berserkers to attack them. _Here we go._

At first Lina fought the enemy, throwing spells and slashing at them with her sword to make up for the spell casting time. Gourry hacked through the crowd of berserkers. They were great as a team. But then at one point Gourry started to notice that Lina had left him to deal with the enemies by himself. Although he said he'd protect Lina, he also didn't think it was fair for the powerful sorceress to let him do all the work. Panting from the exertion, he spotted Lina lying down on the grass relaxing while he was still working his way to catch his breath. _If this little girl thinks she gets to sit pretty while I do all the work, she better learn now that it ain't happening._ Gourry was a mercenary, and was used to being paid to do this kind of work. This girl wasn't going to get a free ride. He didn't like her lax attitude especially with the enemy on the trail, they'd both be in danger. "Let's get something straight Lina. Don't you feel bad about letting other people fight your battles for you?" Gourry said as he swung his arm back to hit one stubborn berserker. Lina said she helped. "That was in the beginning". Gourry pointed out. Lina wanted to rest for a bit. No, he wasn't having it. "If we don't make it to the next village before sunset, we'll be easy pickings for them. Let's go." Gourry said. Kids nowadays _._ Lina was still insisting on taking break and showing no sign of getting up. _Alright, then, if that's how you want to play it kid._ He marched toward her and grabbed her splayed arm roughly in an effort to pull her up. "Let's go little girl!"

Lina immediately curled up in pain, clutching her belly. _Shit._ "LINA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" his anger suddenly turned into worry and concern."I just ate a little too much." But she was bleeding. _Damn_. Now he felt really bad. Here he was scolding her and treating her roughly when she was hurt. What sort of protector was he? Despite her capabilities Lina still need some protecting. He was the one who volunteered to be her bodyguard anyway. He was ashamed of his behavior. And here she was trying to act strong and not let him know she was hurt. His feelings were a mix of guilt and admiration. Guilt at the way he talked to her, and admiration for her show of bravery and strength. She didn't complain when she was hurt, and wanted to deal with it herself. It was silly not to tell him, but still, it earned his respect. She cast a healing spell. He apologized. She told him not to be stupid and that she'd be alright. He picked her up and carried her.

"Hey what are you doing? Put me down!" she said moving so he'd put her down, while a blush creeped on her face. He didn't miss that. _Hm maybe she's not such a little girl._ "It's my duty to be chivalrous especially when there's a **young lady** in distress." He smiled. At this, Lina just yelled and complained more. "I'm not gonna let people see me like this! Let me down!" _Then again, maybe she still is._


End file.
